


Silver Lining

by punknerdmusings



Series: Unclaimed [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Also I'm flying by the seat of my pants, But remember: Canon is my bitch, Dionysus is trying btw, Gen, I can't go into too much detail without spoilers, I make the rules here, I've really only read the original five so don't at me, If there's potential triggers it'll be in the appropriate chapters, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre-Canon, Silver is nonbinary, There are things that are changed up here and there, Update Schedule? What update schedule?, canon is my bitch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27533716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punknerdmusings/pseuds/punknerdmusings
Summary: When a five year old demigod finds their way to Camp Half Blood on their own, there's not a single soul cruel enough to toss them back to the figurative and sometimes literal wolves.Even if Mr. D suggests it. He wouldn't.Something's up with this kid, though, especially when they have far more knowledge one would expect of a small child. Even if they're supposedly claimed and refuse to say whose kid they are.
Relationships: Dionysus (Percy Jackson) & Original Character(s)
Series: Unclaimed [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2012482
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: A child gets alcohol and the resident adult does nothing to stop it, but it's only a line or two at the end.

When Chiron saw the small body curled up in Grover’s arms, his first thought was about how a half blood would get to the camp all alone that young. His second thought was that the kid was... Odd. Even by their standards. His... Her... Its form shifted, not settling on any one gender, morphing like the Mist was obscuring the face and body. If it weren’t for the fact that Chiron wasn’t human, he’d think it was the Mist, hiding something about this child.

Mr. D was, of course, against keeping the child. “The last thing we need is another one of the whelps. Especially one so young.”

“It’s barely more than an infant. If we don’t keep... it, it will die. And not just by monsters.”

“Good for them.”

Chiron just sighed. “No harm, remember?”

Mr. D scowled, but his face seemed to soften when he looked at them. “Fine.”

The children of Apollo watched over the mysterious child through the night, and Chiron was there when they stirred, scrunching their nose up. He gave them a comforting smile, planning to play dumb, like always.

“That can’t be comfortable for you. Even if it is magic.”

Chiron’s mouth dropped a little. “I... What are you talking about, little one?”

They crossed their arms. “I’m not dumb. You’re one of those horse people.”

He stared, stunned. No demigod came into Camp Half Blood so... knowledgeable. Not even Athena’s children.

“Um. What’s your name? I’m...” He paused. “I guess if you know what I am, you might as well know who I am. My name is Chiron.”

“‘M Silver.” The child’s bright green eyes were piercing, their curly black hair slipping in front of their face.

“It’s good to meet you, Silver. Welcome to Camp Half Blood.”

“It’s good to meet you, too.” They slip off the bed, clearly restless. “You won’t send me home, right?”

“Unless you want to go home-”

“Not at all.”

Chiron looked at Silver curiously, defiant eyes staring right back. This child couldn’t be more than five years old, and yet they were more knowledgeable than most. And far too well-spoken for their age.

“Well, we can get you set up here then. As an unclaimed child-”

“I know exactly who my godly parent is.”

Another surprise from someone barely past being a toddler. “You do? Who is it?”

They just scowled harder, a hint of fear entering their eyes. “Not telling. I can’t.”

Chiron just shook his head, leading them out and to Cabin 11. “This is the cabin of Hermes. Typically, claimed children are put in the cabin of their parents, but an exception can be made.”

“Hermes is a Greek god.” Silver’s statement was one of fact, their voice almost relieved.

“Well, yes.” Maybe they had just been highly curious, Chiron thought.

******

Once Silver was given their sleeping bag and told to toss it anywhere, they took one look up at the rafters and climbed up on the bunks, swinging up to lay it up where they couldn’t be trampled or tripped over. The cabin leader, Jasper, was too shocked to berate them at first, but something made him back off when stared down by this kid a decade his junior.

“Um. Just... Don’t fall, I guess.”

“I won’t.”

The other campers exchanged looks, the Hermes kids getting mischievous grins on their faces. Jasper shot them all annoyed looks. 

“If I come in tonight to see more than one sleeping bag up there, you’ll all have your least favorite jobs around camp for the next month.”

The grins turned to scowls, and there was muttered assent among the campers. Silver, unbothered by it all, jumped down and looked up at him. “What’s next?”

He blinked. “Uh. I would take you to test out some weapons, but you’re a little too young for... What are you doing?” He watched as the five year old walked out of the cabin.

“To find the weapon range. Duh.”

“You’re what, six?”

“Five.”

He spluttered. “I can’t just take a kindergartener to the sparring range! You are not to go there, especially not without an older camper!”

Silver pouted, but seemed to cave. “Fine. But if I can’t go there, I should know where it is.”

He gave them a very clear description of where it is, before threatening them again. “I swear by the River Styx, if I catch you there without supervision until you’re at least seven, I am going to put you on toilet duty for a week.”

Thunder boomed in the distance, and Silver just grinned widely. “Okay.”

Jasper’s stomach sunk right before the kid disappeared before his eyes.

******

Silver looked around the sparring range at the older kids. Most of them would have been too busy to notice a newcomer, if Silver had even bothered to lift the invisibility. They all seemed to fight with swords, and a few with daggers. They had a different style than the one back home, that much they could tell. How it was different... That was something else entirely. Ah well, they could learn. But they were never good with a sword back home. Daggers, sure, they could handle those with deadly accuracy if they weren’t taken away every five seconds. And everyone had kept away from them when they had a war axe or two in their hands. But they had only seen these kids with swords so far, and if they did have daggers, they weren’t engaging in the combat, just throwing them at the targets.

Silver’s head darted to Jasper when he crashed in, panting. He looked frantic, and some of them the older ones instantly became worried.

“What’s wrong? Are monsters attacking camp?”

He shook his head, gasping for air before being able to talk. “Um. There’s a new camper, and they’re really young. Like, this kid is five. I just wanted to make sure they weren’t here. Because uh. They literally disappeared before my eyes.”

The fighters looked at Jasper like he was crazy. “The only demigods who would be able to do that would be kids of Hades, and there can’t be one of those.”

“I know what I saw! Or I guess, what I didn’t see... Listen, if the kid is around here we have to make sure they’re, I dunno, not hurt or something. And then I gotta give them toilet duty.”

“What gender is this kid, anyways?”

Jasper opens his mouth to answer, and then realizes he doesn’t really know. “I, um. Silver, that’s their name, looks like both. Or maybe neither...?”

The fighters sighed and split up, annoyed by the interruption to their practice more than anything. They swept the whole area, Silver staying just out of reach the entire time. They shot glares at Jasper when they were done, and his shoulders dropped. “Alright. I’ll keep looking for them.”

Silver watched him go, before glancing at the fighters. They could figure things out tonight when everyone else is asleep. They slipped out, finding a spot that would make sense for them to be in, and reappeared, just before Jasper came into view, spotting them and sagging in relief.

“I thought you were going to be monster meat. Don’t do that again, got it? I’m supposed to be looking after you.”

“Only if you promise to help teach me how to fight.”

He sighed. “Fine. But first, I want to give you a better tour of camp.”

He led them around, pointing out the different cabins. The Ares kids glared at them, but they glared right back, scowling. They’ve dealt with bullies before, and they could do it again.

Eventually, they’re back at the Hermes cabin, and Jasper rounded up the kids for dinner as Silver swung up to check on their sleeping bag, poking their pillow. Their eyes narrowed at the whipped cream that spilled out, and the gears started turning as Jasper just asked them to please jump back down.

On the way to the dining pavilion, Silver is watched by Jasper, making sure they don’t run off again. Once there, they get food and sacrifice it, Silver sending up a general prayer to Olympus as thanks for the hospitality. Mr. D then stands up when the campers are settled, uncharacteristically serious.

“Hello all. You may have heard that yesterday, we took in Gold, an unclaimed demigod.”

“Silver.” Chiron chimes in.

“Yes, yes, Bronze. Anyways, this demigod... They are a special case. They have said they are claimed, and they are not Hermes. These, I believe, are both true facts. But until their parent lets us know who it is, I think I shall take them underneath my wing. Their antics are to be reported to me, and I will handle them from there.” His demeanor shifted to his more typical one, not caring anymore. “Anyways, huzzah, eat up you hooligans.”

******

Mr. D tracked Silver down after dinner, finding them on the roof of the Hermes cabin. He squinted up at them, trying to determine if they’re pulling a prank, but judging by the wave he received when he was noticed, that wasn’t it. They easily made their way down, looking up at the camp director.

“I am sure you heard my announcement at dinner. I am Mr. D, and I hope you’re settling in well, young one.”

“You mean Dionysus, right? I’ll probably still call you Mr. D, that’s easier to say, but I know it’s not your full name.”

He stared down at them, stunned. “Chiron said you were far too perceptive for your age. I didn’t realize that applied so far.”

They shrugged. “If you know what to look for, it’s not hard.”

“He was underselling you. But yes, I am Dionysus. God of wine, insanity, and a whole host of other things. And I know that you’re not Greek.”

They’re put on guard at that. “You won’t send me back.”

Magic tugged at the edges of Dionysus’s brain, and he whistled. Most magic-users far older than Silver couldn’t even touch a god, and they had been training their entire lives. “You don’t need to do that, but you’re right, I won’t. You came here for a reason, and I won’t pry into that reason.”

Silver relaxed a little at that statement.

“No, I seem to have a sudden sappy streak. No idea where it came from. But I want to, well, I guess the word would be to adopt you.”

“Why?”

Dionysus smiled, his whole face softening. “Well, I’ll tell you a little more when you’re older. Just rest assured that I won’t turn you into a dolphin, no matter how many times I threaten it.”

Silver snorted. “I’d like to see you try.”

He raised an eyebrow. “You doubt the power of a god?”

“Not at all.”

He stared at them, the smile gone. He decided to try, just for a few seconds. They’d be in and out of the form before they knew what happened.

Nothing happened. He frowned. He kept trying, Dionysus growing frustrated at his inability to turn his insolent charge into a sea mammal. And right as he pushed as hard as he could, something pushed back.

They smirked. “Told you.”

He was suddenly glad that he decided to adopt this child. They would be a powerful ally.

“Well, you can stay either in the Hermes cabin still, or in my cabin, number 12. And have a gift from dear old Mr. D.” He ruffled their hair, their entire body glowing a faint purple. “Able to summon any drink of your choice, at any time. Don’t tell Chiron I said this, but drink some alcohol for me.”

Silver grinned wickedly, summoning something that smelled suspiciously alcoholic. He decided not to pry into what specifically they summoned, but he knew it wasn’t wine. He watched them out of the corner of his eye as they drank, sighing happily.

“Anyways. Blah blah blah, you’re my kid, I’m sure Chiron will adopt you soon too. Sleep well, Aluminum.” He headed up to the Big House again as Silver went back into the cabin, still planning their prank. They even pretended to be got by the pitiful attempt made by the Hermes kids before settling off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

A week later, Jasper was watching Silver train in the arena. He knew they struggled with a sword after just the first fight, and got them a pair of daggers instead. They were pretty good at sparring, but they sometimes made moves that only would make sense if they were wielding a different weapon, he was just unsure which one. He contemplated asking the Ares cabin for ideas as he watched, acknowledging the presence next to him but not fully realizing who it was until the Athena cabin leader spoke.

“I think they would be good with a war axe, of all things. The moves they slip up with, I’ve seen Vikings use them in shows.”

Jasper rolled his eyes. “Really? You’re basing this off a show you saw?”

“It was a more historical one, okay? But the way they move, it just... Makes sense.”

The two watched as Silver got slammed into the ground, wheezing slightly. They yielded, going over and getting something to drink.  
“What match was that for them?”

“The fifth.” He raised his voice a little. “I think that’s enough for now, Silver, we’ve still got plenty to do and I don’t want you tiring out before ten.”

They scowled a little but walked off to get out of the armor.

“I’ll talk to the Hephaestus cabin later today, see about getting them an axe.”

Jasper nodded. “Thanks.”

The Athena kid nodded back, heading off as the Hermes cabin dispersed a little, getting restless themselves. 

“Alright, we’re headed to the climbing wall next.” He led them out once they’re all out of armor, going about their day. Silver was still dominating on the wall, making it to the top even before some of the fastest climbers of Hermes’s claimed kids.

******

When Silver dragged their sleeping back off the rafters and out of the cabin, nobody questioned it too much. They had probably just grown sick of sleeping with so many other kids, although Jasper trailed them and kept an eye on them as they settled into one of the many open bunks in Dionysus’s cabin.

“Stay out of trouble tonight, okay? I’ll swing by in the morning to pick you up for classes and training.”

They looked up at him, tipping their head. Jasper recognized this face a little now. It was their thinking face.

“Get your stuff out of the Hermes cabin, let’s have a sleepover.”

Jasper shook his head. “I can’t, this isn’t my cabin. I’d need permission from the cabin leader.”

“Well, then. I give you permission.”

He blinked. He had sort of forgotten that Silver, as the only resident of this cabin, was by default its cabin leader. “Um. Alright.”

They hopped off their bunk, landing with a small thud before heading out. “I’ll help you.”

Together, they got his backpack of things out, making sure none of it was pickpocketed. And as Silver was walking away, they grinned and pressed a button on a remote that seemed to come from nowhere.

There was a minor explosion in the Hermes cabin, followed closely by shrieks of terror as kids poured out of whatever exits they could. Yellow-green gas billowed out after them, and what Jasper could catch on the wind smelled absolutely vile. His mouth dropped.

“I... I typically catch the stink bombs.”

They just gave him a wild grin, and kept hauling his stuff to their cabin. “It’ll stink for a few days at least. Tonight’s gonna be the worst.”

He couldn’t tear his eyes away, at least until Silver returned for him and dragged him to their cabin.

******

The cabin did reek for the next week, even after the kids had scrubbed the walls multiple times with everything they could think of. Several were very sore until they could get new mattresses, and if you stepped wrong you’d still fall on your ass from the slippery floor. Even Chiron couldn’t get the smell from the stink bomb to go away, though, and while Silver officially lost dessert privileges for the next month, quietly Dionysus was proud of his new charge. He said as much when he sat down for breakfast at his table the morning after the prank, word having spread like wildfire.

“I’ve never seen a stink bomb prank pulled off so well. No dessert for a month.” He dug into the pancakes, ignoring the grinning child next to him for a few minutes. “Of course, I can’t help what Chiron does if you decide to come up to the Big House. He might give you a cookie or two.”

Silver took that as the greatest praise they had received in their admittedly short life.

The second greatest was when Jasper pulled them off to the side and said, slightly incredulously, that the entire cabin had unanimously agreed to never prank the younger kid again.

“Perfect.”

******

It wasn’t long after the prank’s smell finally left the Hermes cabin that Silver was given a war axe. The kid who delivered it apologized for the wait, explaining that they had to make entirely new molds. “And we haven’t gotten it perfect, so it might feel weird.”

Silver gave their new weapon a few test swings, keeping a dagger in their off hand as they got ready to spar. Jasper decided to be first, wanting to test their skill firsthand, and off they went, exchanging blows and parries and blocks.

Jasper soon learned that they were far and away better with the war axe than they had been with a sword, or even with dual daggers. The match went on for solid minutes before the referee called it a draw, Silver disengaging when it was. Both were winded, and Jasper led them to the water dispenser.

“That was incredible. How did you learn to fight that way?”

They shrugged. “Surviving.”

His face paled a little. “Have... Have you been fighting monsters already?”

“Of a sort.”

Jasper was lost for words. This kid should have been safe, not fighting the worst creatures of Hades and the Underworld.

“All of them were human, though.” Silver was looking at his horrified face, and correctly guessed what he was thinking. The correction wasn’t all too comforting, however.

“Silver, I promise to you, as long as I’m at camp, I’ll keep you safe.”

They look up, almost surprised, before nodding. “Thank you.”

His stomach churned at the thought of this kid being surprised by someone wanting to look after them, but he didn’t have time to respond before Silver was called over by one of the more friendly Ares kids, and they started sparring.

He needed to talk some things over with Chiron and Mr. D. He just hoped Mr. D wouldn’t want to go on a killing rampage.


End file.
